


Sparks of Lust

by melanieanne



Series: Tales of Blood & Lust : DBD Killer x F.Reader Smut [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: A lot of kinky shit, Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breast Play, Breast Sucking, Choking, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Electrocution, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/M, Finger Sucking, Hair-pulling, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple/Breast Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Self-Insert, Smut, Spit As Lube, Vaginal Fingering, anal penetration, ass grabbing, some fluff at the end, weapon as a sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanieanne/pseuds/melanieanne
Summary: 2nd person POV – Doctor x Female - NSFW. Mostly just some Doc x Female smut in the Strode house bed.
Relationships: Herman Carter | The Doctor & Reader, Herman Carter | The Doctor / Female Reader, Herman Carter | The Doctor/Reader, Herman Carter | The Doctor/You
Series: Tales of Blood & Lust : DBD Killer x F.Reader Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170491
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Sparks of Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Tags (mostly in order of occurrence): Smut, a lot of kinky shit, breast play, nipple/breast play, breast sucking, electrocution, erotic electrostimulation, choking, Fingering, cunnilingus, orgasm delay, finger licking, Praise kink, blowjob, rough oral sex, hair-pulling, ass grabbing, vaginal sex, creampie, overstimulation, saliva as lube, weapon as a sex toy, bondage elements, double penetration, multiple orgasms, aftercare, some fluff at the end, cuddles
> 
> The first line popped into my head while working on my main story, so I ran with it. Tamer that I planned, as usual lmao.

“You naughty little thing,” The Doctor chuckles. In all of his years in the trials, he’d never met anyone quite like you. Ever since you’ve arrived in the fog, you’ve developed crushes on several killers. So far, only the Doctor has had his curiosity piqued enough to take you up on this…endeavor. He’d agreed to meet with you, alone, at Haddonfield. And now you’re here, standing in front of the bed at the Strode house, ready to fulfill his every twisted desire.

“I’m ready for my check-up, Doctor Carter,” You purr. His white eyes gleam eagerly as he chuckles.

“If you insist,” He grins as he steps closer to you. Carter towers over you by a solid foot or so. A light spark from his left hand hits your cheek and you shudder as your eyes meet his. You cross your arms, lifting your shirt up over your head and fling it off to the side somewhere. His hands grope your chest over your bra, his fingers sliding behind your back, undoing the clasp with one hand. As it falls to the floor, he pushes you down to the mattress. Straddling you on the bed, he squeezes your tits, sparking thumbs flicking your nipples teasingly. Giving a light moan you put your hands up behind your head, shifting your hips back and forth as your pussy quickly becoming sopping wet. He chuckles and pets you over your pants. Feeling your heat, he licks his lips. “Needy, I see…”

“Mhm,” You whine.

“Silly girl, we have all the time in the world.” He turns his attention back to your chest. “Patience,” His hands push your breasts together as his tongue caresses the inner curves of your tits, swirling his tongue across them. Your hands are on his shoulders as he continues, licking every inch of your chest and nuzzling his face between them. Tongue flicking each nipple, your breathing hitches in your throat. You can feel yourself beginning to soak through your underwear—you’re desperate for anything. Your hand reaches down under your pants, but one hand grabs your wrist out of them and pins it down to your side. “So hasty,” He tsks.

“Please, Doctor,” You plead. “Touch me.”

He smirks. “You’re damn cute when you beg.”

You run your fingers through your hair, twirling the ends as you reach them. “I _need_ you, Doctor Carter. Give it to me good.” You spread your legs and thrust towards him a little as you speak. Chuckling as he licks his lips, he removes your pants and panties in one clean motion. He pushes your heels, so your knees are pointing upwards, feet flat on the mattress. Two sparking fingers enter you and you grab the side of the bed. The squelching sound of your overflowing fluids causes Carter to raise an eyebrow.

“All this from a little light skin touching?” He grins. “You really do want me…”

“Uh-huh,” You nod.

His arm gives a few quick movements, as his fingers move in and out of your pussy. Moving your hips towards him on the movements in, he hits deep inside.

“Mng, fuck,” You moan. “More…”

A third finger in and a thumb circling your clit has you quaking. Bucking your hips feverishly into his hand you scream and pant loudly. Fingers still working, you feel his tongue on the inside of your thigh. You give a loud, lengthy sigh as it moves onto your clit. The heat of his breath sends a shiver up your spine as his tongue goes deep, flicking around and savoring the taste of you. You catch him glancing up at you momentarily and you give a lusty moan. Fingers enter again, sparking, catching your g-spot perfectly. His precision is impressive. “Fuuck,” You groan, and you bring yourself down, up, down onto his hand again. Your pace picks up and your toes curl as you’re about to orgasm, but he stops. Your body shakes as you realize. “No, no,” You tightly grasp his bloody coat, panting. “Please, I’m so close, please Carter.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” He chortles. “We’re just getting started, my dear.” You swear you see his face flush as your eyes flick to his wettened fingers. “My, my. Want this?” You nod. Grabbing his wrist, he lets you lick some of your fluids off of him. “You really are a wonder. You know, I can give you something else to suck.”

“Please do,” Your eyebrows flick up quickly as you bat your eyes at him enticingly. His belt comes off in a swift motion, his coat crumpling to the floor. His thick, throbbing cock right in front of you, your knees to the mattress. As your tongue flicks the tip of his head, you look up at him with large, intentionally pouting eyes. He puts his head back, moaning. Hands on his hips, his cock slides to the back of your throat. Trying to mind your gag reflex, you don’t let it get too far. Swirling your tongue around his shaft, he gives a small thrust forward. As your mouth slides to focus on the tip again, you reach a hand up to stroke the length of his throbbing erection. Your other hand strokes his inner thigh.

“Mmm, good girl.” He mutters, grabbing the hair on the back of your head tightly. His deep, approving voice causes you to moan, which vibrates his cock. Moaning in response, he pulls your head back before pushing it forward with his hip movement. Feeling the tip in the back of your throat, you finally gag—loudly. Maybe you overexaggerate it a little, intentionally, for Carter. Electricity crackles from his fingers and you give a muffled scream, wrapping your lips around just before the shock hits. His chuckle dissolves into more moaning. You savor the sharp taste of the precum as he thrusts lightly into your mouth. His hand on your throat, another wave of electricity rattles your core, you shriek as loudly as you can while still having his cock in your mouth. His breathing quickens and he groans. “You want it?” He pants.

“Mmhm,” You moan loudly. “Mmmh,”

His hands on the back of your head, he pushes a little harder. Your hands wander up to his ass and squeezes tightly as he moves. Grasping your hair tighter, his body shakes as he cums. Some dribbles out of the corner of your mouth, as you fail to swallow all of the initial wave. As he pulls away, your tongue flicks down to get the stay bit, you refuse to waste a single drop of him. Seeing you on your knees on the bed, he smirks. “I knew I made a good choice with you. I don’t this with just anyone, after all.”

“Oh?” You smirk back. “I’m honored.”

“We’re not done yet, though.” He chuckles. “I believe I interrupted you earlier, didn’t I, my dear?”

“Y-Yeah,” You sigh, biting your finger lightly. You’ve been soaked this entire time, patiently waiting for your turn. You glance back down at his cock, which is already erect again. It drives you absolutely wild, awakening some carnal need. “Take me, Herman!” You shout. He grabs The Stick from where it was propped against the wall. Pushing you back to the bed, he puts your arms above your head and places his weapon like a restraining bar across your wrists. White glowing eyes stare at you eagerly as you feel the length of his cock slide all the way into you. Eyes roll into the back of your head. He’s _huge—_ hot, pulsating. You feel him gyrate and give a push-pull. Arching your back and lifting your hips, you feverishly buck towards him, in sync with his movements. Eyes locked as you both give labored breaths; left hand reaches for your neck while the right stays in the middle of The Stick holding you down. Feeling the base of your throat squeezed, your body shivers. The air pricks your skin as you struggle to breathe. He thrusts hard and deep into you, grinning as he hears your choking gasps. It’s an intense high—moments away from passing out, moments away from orgasm. A sharp shock rippling through your head and down your neck causes your entire body to spasm and you finally cum as well. As he releases your neck from his firm grasp, he’s still thrusting lightly.

“You trust me?” Carter huffs.

“Yeah,” You groan. He takes the Stick from your wrists, putting the tip up to your lips. You think you know what he means. You lick and suck on the tip of his weapon. The cold, metallic taste is about what you’d expect. After a few moments he pulls it back away and lies on his back. You hover over him on your hands and knees, just before getting his cock back into your pussy. You gasp and groan. From this angle, he feels so much bigger than he did moments ago. As you lean forward towards his chest, you feel the wetted metal tip in your ass. “OH! Sh-shit!” You had an inkling that it was coming, it still caught you off guard. Your entire body was already hot, but now it feels like it’s on fire, absolutely soaked in sweat as well. You’re not entirely sure you can do this. Your muscles are exhausted; body is practically already spent.

“SUCH a good girl,” He coos. His voice makes you shudder, you absolutely love it. It’s enough to keep you going, for the moment. Your hands brace on the mattress, your chest hovering above Carter’s face. As he thrusts, the Stick follows suit. Right on that exceptionally fine line of pleasure and pain—you moan and sigh, eyes watering. Your body is telling you to stop, while your mind is telling you to keep pushing. The Doctor does most of the work, hips plunging in and out as you occasionally push back and sway your hips in response. He arches his back and hits a deep spot and you nearly instantly orgasm for the second time—a primal scream breaching your lips as you throw your head back. Carter also cums again, shortly after you do. Your bodies tremble and quiver together, then huffing breaths fill the air in the room. The Stick comes out, you roll off of him and crumple to the mattress, panting. He also lays for a moment or two, just focusing on catching his breath. Staring at the ceiling, you feel his hand brush over your torso tenderly. “Alright over there?”

“Yeah,” You pant. “Just…really tired.”

He chuckles. “Well, no rush. The hatch is around somewhere, you can leave whenever you’d like.”

You turn and glance over at him, fully naked on the bed. “It, uh…wouldn’t be possible….to…uh…”

He smirks and taps his chest with one hand. You give a small, happy noise as you inch closer and rest your head on his bare skin. “Don’t get too excited…I like to keep my relations out of the public eye.”

“Totally agree,” You nod. “But we can…do this again sometime?”

“Of course, my dear.” He smiles, rubbing between your shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, consider supporting me/commissioning me: https://ko-fi.com/melanieanne


End file.
